Talk:Main Page
Hallo, India Wiki! I am involved with Religion-wiki and was wondering whether the member here would like to collaborate on articles about Indian religion. We have a very rough draft of Category:Religions of India to start with. --Gareth Hughes 16:08, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi - I'm involved in the travelwiki - we'd love to link to you and become the place you link from your travel link on your home page :-) Check out http://travel.wikia.com/ Gil Hi Is the main difference between WikiIndia and the Indian content on Wikipedia is that pages here don't necessarily have to be of an encyclopedic nature? DaGizza 09:54, 27 March 2007 (UTC) My comments I would like to reproduce below exchange of mails with User:IFaqeer in this connection: QUOTE ;IFaqeer to me: Thanks for the update! I appreciate it. Have you seen/engaged with "WikiIndia" on the Wikia system? For a while, it had no administrator, so I stepped in and helped. I would be nice to have other active contributors. My problem is that the people who just engage with it on a very transient basis--and that's the kind of user we've had so far--just reproduce Wikipedia content there. And strongly feel that the Wikia projects should be for stuff that CAN'T be put on Wikipedia and the two (Wikipedia and WikiIndia, for example) should supplement/complement each other... iFaqeer ;Me to IFaqeer: Yes. I fully agree with you. I also believe in what you have stated. We should try to make the two (Wikipedia and Wikia) different as they are actually different, and reproducing Wikipedia contents shall not be useful for Wikias. I also find that we at many Wikias as pointed out by you do not regularly contribute and building of community becomes difficult. However, some Wikias have very large communities. We should try to make Wikias of our inclination to have a stable community though small to begin with. I will surely contribute to WikiIndia regularly. I am sure that you will find a little time to do at least some edits to Wikias indicated by me - it shall give me some satisfaction. Thanks. Bhadani UNQUOTE In my opinion, you are right DaGizza - India Wikia pages should not be encyclopedic in nature. Over a period of time, we all should talk more about this and similar issues. Please pass on the words about India Wikia. It will turn out to be a good place to members of online community interested in share their experience and thoughts about India and all things related to India. Regards. --Bhadani 11:11, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Well they may be some pages that will become encyclopedic naturally but not all of them. We can take inspiration from wp:Wikitravel and add travel guids for tourist sites in India. There is much more freedom here on what to write about India and its people. DaGizza 09:03, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Da Gizza, Yes. There is also another wikia-family travel guide, World Wikia. I have added many pages related to India there, but I have just touched the surface. Many more pages and information may be added there. (Unsigned comments by me of 31.03.07) --Bhadani (talk) 16:42, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::While they don't have to be encyclopaedic, they should be informative and written from different perspectives out of which the majority is an Indian perspective. That's what I believe Wikindia may be about, learn about India from Indians. Darrowen 01:31, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with many of the templates Bhadani has created. User reviews of a place is a good idea. We could have articles on particular places (like Red Fort, Taj Mahal) and write on entrance fees or whether tours are available etc. A complete source of information for everything India, that should be the basis of this Wikia. And I'm not sure whether you want articles like Malls in Delhi or Fast food chains in Mumbai or something like that but that might work given that there are contributors from those areas. Darrowen 22:28, 8 April 2007 (UTC) plz change the background color of the main page PlZ CHANGE THE BACKGROUND COLOR OF THE MAIN PAGE The logo of Wikindia TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN The logo of Wikindia is not a good one at all!!!!! Kashmir and Arunachal Pradesh are as much a part of India as California & Arizona are a part of United States. Therefore, in the logo appearing on the top-left side of the screen, Kashmir and Arunachal Pradesh must also be shown as a part of India!!! Jai Hind!!! Incorrect Logo The logo is not CORRECRT logo. It doesnt not include some states of India. Remove the same Anyone want some humor? www.wikiofstuff.wikia.com Go here and be amazed! <3 Sberry Dixon 03:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Sb Bad categories The home page should not be in categories such as Gujarat that represent only a small part of India. They can certainly be linked from it, of course. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:31, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : I have seen that too, but the problem is the Main page / home page is protected,, so we can't do anything right now. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 04:02, February 24, 2017 (UTC)